pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Magellan Ericson
'Personality' || - cold - agressive = finicky = serious = obedient = calm + reliable + formal + clever + pationate || From the first look, you would consider Magellan a mindless fighting machine. Always listening to commands from superiors, always having that military feeling around him. Everything has to be on its place and has to look clean. There's barely any time for jokes and other nonsense. Yet sometimes he shows his black rumor and seems to find some joy in the misery of others at times. Most of the time, this Tyranitar is pretty quiet though and mostly not saying anything when he got his mind set on something. Thought when has a conservation, Magellan acts and talks like a gentleman, always adressing nicely and barely swearing. However, as much as he acts like a mindless lunatic for military use, Magellan is in fact quite clever. Becoming quite cunning if there is something he really wants. Always thinking plans through and not doing anything too risky. And also sharing his mind about questionable missions - no matter if his superiors like it or not. Just in rare moments, he seems to have his 'little errors' where the Tyranitar becomes pretty aggressive torwards anyone and easily picks up a fight. If his sheer appearance or odd behavior haven't scared you off yet and are carefully enough, Magellan will let you see trough his hard shell. Showing a pationate, creative and even naive side. However, don't rub that under his nose or else he'll rather show you the other side of his fist. 'History' You would think that a guy like Magellan had a dark and difficult childhood. But quite the opposite was the case: The baby Larvitar was born into a rather rich and healthy family, his parents spoiling their only child like no one else. Most of the time, he played alone at home, not leaving the house too often. Yet he was still a modest kid, always gentle and friendly to everyone. He only showed an oddly fascination with military things and his biggest wish was to become a soldier just as he saw these heros every day in town! The years went by, the Larvitar evolving into a Pupitar. His interest didn't toned down, it even grew more and more to the point he begged to get into a bootcamp for teens. With a little concern, his parents allowed it in the end. Magellan was pumped - finally he was able to see more of the world and not always caged up at home. And he did quite well in camp. Magellan loved to feel the strictness, the rules, the commands. It was oddly satisfying to do as someone told you and even get rewarded for it. He even learned how to fight, fireing guns and repairing some tech. Eventually, his superiors saw quite the potential in the young boy and recommended him to the military. Even if his parents were rather unsure about this, Magellan more than willingly joined the forces. And he loved it. He worked out like crazy, could smack down the bad guys with his newly found brute force and everyone admired and/or feared him for doing so. It was a good feeling he could bath in for days and soon he was known in the whole country as one of the best soldiers. After some years, things on his home planet changed. The economy got more relaxed, people calmed down and goverments were working together. To the point they too, wanted to start a space program. And one of the first volunteers, to no ones suprise, was Magellan Ericson himself. He did his job just as excellent in space as he did on the planet. Just 3 years later however, they dismissed him. At first, Magellan was furious, but then opened his eyes to new opportunities. There were far better governments he could work for. For several months, the Pupitar roamed around in space, doing some scavenger jobs here and there. Till he got hired again. Though this force had something different in mind. After Magellan finally evolved into a Tyranitar, they offered him a new, different kind of job: as a test subject. The promises were high and naive as he was, Magellan accepted. And at first, everything was fine. They tested some kind of serum and other biological technologies on him - which leaded to an unnatural growth in size, muscles and brain. And Magellan felt pretty good himself. They made some test runs in the open field and in actual missions, and everyone was more than pleased about the results. Magellan became a super soldier. The people loved and praised him once again. Him, going out on dangerous missions and earning fame. Till one day... the side effects finally kicked in. It was during a very important mission - yet... nobody made it out alive. Only Magellan and just on the knife's edge. There was no one evidence what happened and the Tyranitar himself apparently couldn't remember. Yet the more the people made their researches, it became clear that Magellan killed his own men in a furious outrage. From there on, things started to became different for Magellan. He was watched with distrust, his mind trained harder to surpress the anger issues. But the outcomes were not satisfieng and soon they locked him up, just keeping on experimenting on him and only letting him out for missions. Slowly the Tyranitar gave himself up, seeing no more future for himself, he just did what others commanded him to do. The years and countless missions passed by, and slowly but surely Magellan was not of any use anymore. Not entirely sure what to do with him, the goverment decided to just sent him away to some distance, minor planet. However, as the Tyranitar heard that a criminal, who he still had an open account with, was on such planet, he begged to be sent there as well. Without any further care, and since the goverment there could use some more military forces anyways, they sent Magellan Ericson to the planet called Vyse. Tensed, the Tyranitar got into the next spaceship. There wasn't much time left afterall... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * lispers sometimes. Don't mention it or he's going to actually hurt you * is suprisingly still growing * don't ask about his well-being/health * he'll never tell the story how he lost his jaw * tends to do quite some random things at time - how strange * can actually sing pretty good * as well as playing guitar, bass and drums * Voice actor Till Lindemann, lead singer of Rammstein Category:Palatians